Increasingly, medical procedures are performed in connection with the use of sophisticated medical systems, such as diagnostic systems, monitoring systems, and surgical systems. The sophisticated medical systems may rely on complex electronics and complex circuits to perform their diagnostic, monitoring, and surgical tasks. The degree of importance of maintaining a continuous power supply to such medical systems can vary according to the tasks associated with such systems.
For example, when a surgeon is performing a surgical procedure using a surgical system or instrument and the system or instrument experiences even a short-term power loss, the short-term power loss may alter the performance of the system or instrument in such a way that adversely affect the efficacy and results of the procedure. The complexity of the machine and the nature of the procedure may increase the risks associated with such short-term power losses. While efforts are taken to maintain continuous power in the power grid, there is still a need to provide for a power loss mitigation system at the level of the medical systems themselves.